Pokemon: Feudal Warfare
by Oshawott541
Summary: This story illustrates all of the fighting and wars that have happened in the world of Pokemon before they all got along with one another.
1. The Age of War Begins

Chapter 1: The Age of War Begins

In the world of Pokemon today, there are all different kinds of Pokemon that live together. Even Pokemon that are not the same type get along quite well. Some have even started families together, and thus, created a multitude of Pokemon so that when they die, their kin can go out into the world and meet other Pokemon. Though it may seem like this was the way it has always been, there was a time when Pokemon feuded against each other. It all started long ago, when a male Typhlosion took down a female Totodile. The injured Totodile was seen barely limping back to the water-type section, where she told her story to everyone. So in response, the water-types barred any and all fire-types from ever entering their domain. The response from the fire-types was a cry for war against the water-types. Thus began a feudal event that would last for about three quarters off a century. Eventually, other types declared feudal war, including the electric-types, the grass-types, the fairy-types, the ground-types, the poison-types, the fighting-types, the psychic-types, and the steel-types. The world was plunged into complete and utter chaos, and the types that got caught up in the wars were either recruited for the types that had captured them or violently shoved aside. No feuding type of Pokemon wanted to waiver to another, and surrender was a suicide note for them. In various regions like the Kanto region and the Johto region, three mighty warlords constantly feuded with one another. These were Electabuzz, the earliest leader of the electric-types, Serperior, the earliest leader of the grass-types, and Lucario, the earliest leader of the fighting-types. Through constant fighting and strive, these three tried to create a power surge in the Kanto-Johto region. Eventually, the electric-type leader, Electabuzz, fell under a terminal illness and passed his leadership status unto his son, Pikachu, who had fought with him in the past. However, with the grass-types, Serperior´s own son, Snivy, had no ambitions of being a leader, but he was forced by her to become one. Each new leader met once in battle, at Goldenrod City, in the Johto region. There, Snivy learned the importance of being a good warlord as he and his grass-type army fought relentlessly to push back the electric-types, who were threatening to wipe out the threat to the north. The electric-types retreated for a short while while the grass-types celebrated their first victory under Snivy. Eventually, the two armies met again. This time, it was in northern Johto, just beyond Goldenrod City. Pikachu, by pushing north, tried to establish the first step in the unification of the Kanto-Johto region. Eventually, he would push into Kanto, controlled by the fighting-types. But for the time being, he avoided them, knowing that they would be hard to defeat.


	2. The Rivalry Between Pikachu and Snivy 1

Chapter 2: The Rivalry Between Pikachu and Snivy (part 1)

Under the cover of night, the electric-types were able to invade northern Johto. Though victory was assured if they attacked right away, they decided to wait until morning, when the enemy would wake up. However, that doesn´t mean that Pikachu didn´t prepare. He sent a small group of thirty electric-types to infiltrate the grass-types main camp from the rear and take out any troops that are there when morning comes. This small group was led by one of his trusted generals, Emolga, a female general whom he developed a crush for over time. As the group sneaked into the camp, waiting to attack, Pikachu waited for morning to come so that he and the rest of his army could attack the grass-types under broad daylight. "Elekid, tell the troops to get set up in a snake formation for when our enemy clashes with us." Pikachu said to his other general, Elekid. Elekid had a brilliant mind for strategizing on the spot in a battle. He nodded his head when he heard Pikachu´s orders and went to the troops to tell them of the orders that he recieved. Pretty soon, morning shone upon the Pokemon. The grass-types, just waking up, saw the electric-types standing before them, ready to fight. One of Snivy´s generals, Bulbasaur, saw the formation the electric-types were in. He then signaled for troops around him to line up in a triangle formation with himself in the center. "Hopefully, this will counter their snake formation." he thought to himself as the formation was all set up. Pretty soon, a war horn sounded, and the two armies charged toward each other, the Pachurisus leading the front charge for the electric-types, and the Snovers for the grass-types. Snivy took a defensive position to the west of the Johto park with about four hundred troops while Pikachu took to the offensive and led the charge with seven hundred troops. Snivy entrusted the grass-type main camp to another general of his, Bayleef, who was not yet aware of the threat. Each commander´s victory conditions were as follows: defeat the enemy general, or secure the enemy´s main camp to ensure victory. "Forward, men. If we can take down Bulbasaur, we´ll be one step closer to conquering northern Johto." Pikachu said to his troops, focusing his aim on the most powerful general within the grass-type ranks.

"So, their commander has come out to play." Bulbasaur said to himself as he then gave orders to his troops to attack straight into the heart of the snake formation, where there were only a few soldiers. The troops rushed in and were met with very little resistance as they compromised the snake formation. Afterwards, grass-type reinforcements arrived to meet Bulbasaur and his men. The reinforcements consisted of a double of Snivy and Grotle. They then started to rush the main camp, which was protected by Elekid and his army of three hundred soldiers. Hearing that the snake formation was compromised, Pikachu had to pull back quickly and stop Bulbasaur and the other grass-types from taking over the electric-type main camp. "I need forty Pachurisus to come with me. The rest of you, take up your positions east of the Johto park and get ready to rush the enemy´s main camp." he said to his men as he then sent a messenger to where Emolga and her troops were. He then rushed with his squad to intercept Bulbasaur and stop the takeover.


	3. The Rivalry Between Pikachu and Snivy 2

Chapter 3: The Rivalry Between Pikachu and Snivy (part 2)

By the time that Pikachu had caught up to Bulbasaur and the others, they were locked in an overpowering showdown against Elekid. He quickly used Quick Attack and targeted Bulbasaur, seeing how he was the greatest threat to the camp thus far. "So, the electric rodent has come to save his camp. How pitiful that your snake formation was no problem for me." Bulbasaur said as he took the hit.

"This won´t be like last time, Bulbasaur. This time, the electric-types will succeed in our first step in uniting the Kanto-Johto region." Pikachu said as he then used Iron Tail on Grotle, who fainted afterwards. The double of Snivy then tried to use Vine Whip on Pikachu, but Elekid quickly grabbed the vines and shocked him with Discharge. Pikachu saw the display and was impressed how strong Elekid was becoming. "You can thank me for the save later." Elekid said as he finished his attack on the double. Bulbasaur, seeing his reinforcements faint, charged towards Pikachu and Elekid, getting ready for a Vine whip. Pikachu, seeing the oncoming attack, ordered for Elekid to use Helping Hand as he prepared to use Thunderbolt. Elekid quickly obeyed, powering up Pikachu´s Thunderbolt past usual limits. Bulbasaur, seeing this changed his attack to Razor Leaf, but Pikachu quickly fired his Thunderbolt, zapping through the Razor Leaf attack and dealing massive damage to Bulbasaur. Afterwards, Bulbasaur felt himself being paralyzed. "Ughh... I can´t move!" he said as he tried to move again.

"Elekid, the honor´s all yours." Pikachu said, seeing a huge opening.

"Sure thing, Pikachu." Elekid replied as he charged at the stunned Bulbasaur and used Mega Punch, knocking him out.

"Good work, Elekid." Pikachu said as he then looked at the Snivy.

"What´s the matter, my lord?" Elekid questioned.

"We haven´t won yet. The real Snivy is still on the battlefield." Pikachu responded.

"Well, in that case, we should move on with the next part of our plan." Elekid then said.

"Already on it." Pikachu assured Elekid as the electric-type messenger drew closer to Emolga and her troops, who were in the grass-type main camp. As the messenger came up to Emolga, he said that Pikachu had given the "okay" on launching the surprise attack. "Well, you heard him, boys. Let´s go get ´em." Emolga said as she then charged in with her troops and surprised the grass-type troops. Bayleef was shocked that there were electric-types in the main camp and called for reinforcements. The news of the upcoming takeover of the camp reached Snivy. "So, Pikachu planned all along for this. Clever son of a bitch, I´ll give him that." he said, scratching his head. "Alright then. I´ll assist Bayleef back at the main camp." he said as he then turned to another general of his, Treecko. "You know what to do about those Pokemon east of here." he said, confident that Treecko would delay the defeat of the grass-types.

"Understood, lord Snivy." Treecko said as he then traveled east, where the electric-type troops were.


	4. The Rivalry Between Pikachu and Snivy 3

Chapter 4: The Rivalry Between Pikachu and Snivy (part 3)

As Pikachu got back onto the battlefield, he saw Treecko targeting his soldiers to the east. While he and Elekid gave chase to Treecko, Snivy hurried back to the grass-type main camp to help Bayleef against Emolga and her troops. When he got back, he saw Bayleef about to surrender to the attackers. He quickly used Vine Whip to grab Emolga by her tail as she was getting ready to use Aerial Ace. When Emolga felt this, she turned to see Snivy. "Snivy? How did you hear about the attack?" she asked him.

"I have my ways." Snivy responded as he then yanked Emolga towards him and used Leaf Blade on her. The attack sent Emolga flying a few feet before she crashed into the ground. "Lord Snivy, I´m sorry I wasn´t able to hold out on my own." Bayleef quickly said afterwards.

"The important thing is that you managed to delay our defeat." Snivy said as he approached the discouraged grass-type. He then turned to Emolga, who was struggling to get up. "That strategy of Pikachu´s was incredible. Too bad it didn´t work for very long though." he said.

"All´s not lost in this strategy. As we speak, Pikachu has already sent a second wave of troops to take this camp." Emolga warned Snivy before starting to head back to Pikachu.

"Oh, I think Treecko will stop this wave." Snivy reassured Emolga, stopping her in her tracks.

"You know about this as well?" Emolga then asked as she turned to Snivy.

"Of course. We have fought in the past, after all." Snivy responded as he then sent a Vine Whip attack after Emolga. He was planning on using her as bait for the troops had Treecko failed to take them out. Emolga saw the attack coming and used Quick Attack to try to outlast the vines. Bayleef did the same, and combined with Snivy´s two vines, the six vines of the two grass-types pursued Emolga. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Elekid were locked in combat with Treecko, who was at the mercy of the two. The two electric-types used Thunderbolt to stop Treecko´s attack. "Ughh... live to fight another day, my lord." Treecko said as he breathed his last breath. Pikachu stopped for a minute and felt sorry for Treecko. "Poor fool. He fought with the tenacity of Snivy, and yet he died trying to carry out Snivy´s orders." he thought to himself. Elekid walked up to Pikachu and comforted him. "Treecko gave his all until the bitter end. We must not let his death discourage us, or we will eventually be killed as well." he said to Pikachu.

"You´re right, Elekid. If we let all the Pokemon that have been killed cause us to falter from our goal of unification, then we will surely die too." Pikachu said as he found renewed courage. He then went with Elekid to the rest of his troops and gave the order to rush the enemy main camp. While the troops were charging towards the camp, Emolga was still trying to outrun the vines. As she was getting closer to exit of the camp, the vines latched onto her feet and tail, holding her in place even when she would try to break free. As the rest of the electric-types entered the camp, they saw Snivy and Bayleef holding Emolga in place. "Glad you could show up, Pikachu." Snivy said as he greeted Pikachu. "I have to applaud you for your efforts. That sneak attack plan with Emolga leading the helm was ingenious, something that I couldn´t have thought of." he then said as he and Bayleef let go of Emolga. Emolga, seeing Pikachu, ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks for coming, Pikachu. Any minute longer, and I might have been killed by these two." she said as she then kissed Pikachu.

"Aww. No problem, Emolga. Now, what say you we take care of Snivy and Bayleef?" Pikachu responded as he then turned to face the two grass-types.

"Well, this should be interesting." Bayleef said as Snivy prepared to attack Pikachu.

"You handle Elekid and Emolga. I´ll deal with Pikachu." Snivy said to Bayleef, who, shortly afterwards, went to combat the two. As that battle was going on, Pikachu and Snivy got into their battle stances and got ready to fight. "Bulbasaur´s not going to save you this time, Snivy. And neither is Treecko." Pikachu said.

"Oh, nothing´s going to change in this fight. The last time we fought, you withdrew after I dealt a whole lot of damage on you with my Solar Beam attack." Snivy responded.

"Oh, I´m prepared for that as well." Pikachu said as he then rammed into Snivy with Quick Attack. Snivy quickly retaliated with Vine Whip. Pikachu sat calmy as the vines latched onto his body. "Perfect." he said as he then used Thunderbolt. The electric pulses went directly into the vines and dealt quite a bit of damage to Snivy. "Ugh... how could he do that?" Snivy wondered as he stared at Pikachu, a bit of fear creeping into him. "No matter. I´m not gonna let northern Johto fall to him." he then said to himself as he prepared to use Solar Beam. Pikachu saw this as an opportunity to rush towards Snivy and use his Iron Tail technique. As soon as Snivy fired his Solar Beam at Pikachu, Pikachu countered with Iron Tail, powered through Snivy´s attack, and knocked him out. He then turned to Emolga and Elekid, who had taken out Bayleef at the same time. As both grass-type generals fell to the ground and the rest of the grass-types remaining retreated, the electic-types cheered, victorious in this battle.


	5. The Pact Between Grass and Electric

Chapter 5: The Pact Between the Grass-types and the Electric-types

When Snivy regained consciousness, he saw Pikachu offering his hand to him. Confused by this, Snivy asked, "What´s this about?"

"Well, if you must know, I have decided to ask you to forge a pact between the electric-types and the grass-types." Pikachu explained.

"A pact? But... I..." Snivy stuttered.

"Don´t worry about it. As soon as this pact is signed, we will head back to southern Johto, but for the time being I would like to form a coalition with your army." Pikachu then said.

"A coalition? For what?" Snivy then asked.

"Well, if we are to unite the Kanto-Johto region, we must be diplomatic at times." Pikachu replied. Snivy thought about this offer for a bit. He then nodded his head. "Okay then. I´m willing to end this bloodshed between our armies if you are." he said as he took Pikachu´s hand. Pikachu helped him up. "Alright then. When you´re ready, meet me and my generals at Goldenrod City, and we´ll talk about our pact there." Pikachu said as he and the others headed for Goldenrod City. Bulbasaur, returning to the camp and seeing the agreement forged by Pikachu and Snivy, stared in wonder as the electric-types left. "A pact with Pikachu, my lord?" he asked Snivy, wondering what got into him.

"If Pikachu wants to end this conflict between us, then I´m willing to do the same." Snivy responded.

A few days later, Snivy, Bayleef, and Bulbasaur met Pikachu, Elekid, and Emolga at Goldenrod City. There, they discussed the pact. Here is what the pact stated:

 _We, the electric-type and grass-type armies, have formed this pact as an act to unite the Johto region together. This pact states that for whatever reason, neither side may invade the other´s territory and cause disorder and chaos in the affairs of that side´s ways of life, for that would be an act of war and an act of dishonesty. However, that does not mean that the sides cannot meet as friends of a united Johto region. Furthermore, this pact proclaims that when the time comes to attack the fighting-type army over in the Kanto region, both armies work together as a coalition to secure unity within the Kanto-Johto region and establish a pact of peace in the region. If any outside forces may come into the Kanto-Johto region then, after the potential pact between the electric-and-grass-type coalition and the fighting-type army, both sides must help the other in their time of need._

 _Signed by,_

 _Electric-type army generals: Pikachu, Emolga, and Elekid_

 _and_

 _Grass-type army generals: Snivy, Bulbasaur, and Bayleef_

After the signing of this pact, the clash between grass-types and electric-types was guaranteed to be over. In addition to this pact, grass-types and electric-types started having families together. Now, there was one obstacle left to tackle.


	6. Fighting-types Versus Poison-types 1

Chapter 6: The Fighting-types versus the Poison-types (part 1)

As Pikachu, Snivy, and their armies prepared to go to the Kanto region to face the fighting-types, the general populous cheered for them to unify the Kanto-Johto region. However, what they did not know is that while their generals were signing the pact unifying them, the poison-types, led by their own general, Nidoking, had invaded the Kanto region during a thunderstorm. This army has hidden in a cave on the northern shores of the Kanto region and waited for the storm to pass so that they may move south and sneak their way towards the fighting-types´ position near Viridian City. As they were getting close, one of Lucario´s generals, Hawlucha, spotted them in Pewter City and rushed back to him to tell him of the unexpected company. When news of the poison-types´ arrival in the Kanto region arrived to the main camp, everyone but Lucario was frightened to hear that they were in danger. Lucario simply laughed, as though he expected this sort of thing to happen. "I have to say, I´m impressed. Coming here by the cover of a thunderstorm... an excellent assault strategy from their leader." he started. He then grinned and turned to Hawlucha. "Hawlucha, take a small army of two hundred Panchams with you to combat this enemy. The rest of the army will soon arrive, surrounding the poison-type army in a crane formation." he said to his trustworthy general.

"Alright then. We´ll meet them in a fish scale formation in the meantime. Hopefully, this small army can hold out just in time for you to come in, my lord." Hawlucha replied as he then took two hundred Panchams with him and headed back towards the poison-type army. This small army met two thousand poison-types outside of Pewter City, right before the entrance to Viridian Forest. Nidoking, seeing Hawlucha and his men, laughed. "I expected to be fighting a much greater army of fighting-types." he said as he prepared to attack. He then noticed the fish scale formation that the enemy was in. "Well, looks like we´re focusing on defense, aren´t we?" he said mockingly.

"Oh, don´t underestimate us. We´re much tougher than we look." Hawlucha replied.

"Yes... so I´ve heard." Nidoking then said as he signaled for his army to line up in a key chain formation. Hawlucha had a determined look on his face as the key chain formation was set up. "That´s a mistake on your part." he said.

"Oh, is it? Or is it a way to neutralize your little fish scale formation?" Nidoking replied.

"Well, we shall see now, shall we?" Hawlucha said as a battle horn then sounded. Some of Nidoking´s army, consisting of Gulpins and Trubbishs started rushing towards Hawlucha´s army. "Stand your ground, men. Today, we show our opponent our fighting spirit." Hawlucha then said to his men as he led the counter attack against the rushers. He used Hone Claws to increase his attack stats, and then used Karate Chop against five Gulpins. The Panchams saw how quickly the Gulpins were dealt with and gained courage. They then attacked the rest of the rushing Pokemon, alternating between Arm Thrust for the Gulpins and Comet Punch for the Trubbishs. Within a matter of a minute, the poison-type rushers all fainted while the small fighting-type army experience only three casualties. "Hmm... I have to admit. That was pretty impressive." Nidoking started, acknowledging the strength of Hawlucha and his men. "However..." he then said. "That was only one hundred of us. You have yet to see the power that poison-types are capable of." And with that said, Nidoking sent one of his generals, Arbok, along with five hundred poison-types to deal with Hawlucha and his army of 197.


	7. Fighting-types Versus Poison-types 2

Chapter 7: The Fighting-types versus the Poison-types (part 2)

Meanwhile, Lucario and his force of three thousand other fighting-type soldiers started heading out to where Hawlucha and his troops were. "Hopefully we can make it in time before Hawlucha is defeated." Lucario said to himself as he entered Viridian Forest.

"Don´t worry, my lord. I´m sure that Hawlucha´s going to be fine." another general and son of Lucario, Riolu, said, having seen Hawlucha in battle before.

"Well, let´s hope." Lucario replied. "I just hope that the messenger we sent to the Johto region has informed Pikachu and Snivy about this whole situation." he then said, hoping that, despite outnumbering the poison-types, reinforcements from the grass-type and electric-type armies will be sent. But what he did not know was that the coalition was on its way. Not to help, but to fight for unification of the Kanto-Johto region. That was, until they saw a ship getting ready to take off. "you think they may be sending a fighting-type unit to try to subdue the Johto region?" Snivy asked Pikachu.

"I´m not sure... We should take extreme caution." Pikachu replied. Meanwhile, on the bay where the ship was, a fighting-type messenger was preparing to embark when he suddenly saw the electric-and-grass-type coalition´s ships coming in. "It´s... it´s the armies of Snivy and Pikachu. Hopefully, they can help us." he said to himself as the ships landed close to the bay. "Thank Arceus you arrived. We have ourselves a little problem." he then said to the coalition.

"Look... aren´t we a problem enough to your army?" Snivy asked.

"Well, yeah... that, and there´s something else." the messenger then said.

"Huh? What is it?" Emolga then asked.

"An army of poison-type Pokemon have laid siege to the Kanto region and are trying to take it over." the messenger explained. "General Hawlucha is already holding up the enemy forces near Pewter City, and Lucario´s going to meet up with him. However, our lord believes that the poison-type army might have some reinforcements by the time that the liason occurs."

"Wow. These poison-types must be a formidable opponent."Bulbasaur said as he looked at the other generals.

"What should we do?" Bayleef then asked Snivy.

"Well..." Snivy started as he then stared at the messenger. "How many of our forces do you need?" he asked him.

"We only need about a few of you. Grass-types and electric-types." the messenger responded.

"Okay. I´ll go." Emolga then said. Everyone around her was shocked to hear how quickly she had made her decision. "Emolga, are you sure?" Elekid asked.

"Of course. There´s a saying that goes something like this. ´Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.´ If we help the fighting-types out, we could establish peace with them for a little while." Emolga responded.

"That´s actually a good point. Not to say that the peace will last forever, but yeah. We could obtain temporary peace." Bulbasaur said as he considered joining as well. "Okay. Count me in as well." he then said.

"Well, if you two are going, then..." Snivy started, but then Pikachu said, "Yes, Snivy. You should go with them as well." Snivy was shocked to hear this from Pikachu. "Wow. You really think I should go as well?" he asked.

"Sure. You have the leadership capabilities to make it happen." Pikachu replied.

"Okay then." Snivy then said as he then turned to the messenger. "Alright. I, along with generals Bulbasaur and Emolga, are at your temporary service." he said.

"That´s great news! Come quick, now! We don´t have much time to waste." the messenger then said as he rushed back towards where Lucario was. As the generals headed out, Pikachu quickly said, "Look after Emolga for me, Snivy."

"Okay, Pikachu. I´ll make sure nothing happens to Emolga." Snivy responded, knowing how much Pikachu loves Emolga. He then headed out with Bulbasaur and Emolga, along with five hundred troops. Meanwhile, Hawlucha´s army and Arbok´s army were fighting it out. By this time, Hawlucha´s army´s numbers were cut down to fifty. Arbok´s army, on the other hand, only suffered one hundred casualties. Seeing that Lucario would soon arrive, Hawlucha gave everything he got into attack Arbok head on. Arbok, though, matched up to Hawlucha´s strength and easily avoided his attacks. He then took to the offensive and used Poison Fang on Hawlucha, biting directly into his left hand. Hawlucha cried out in pain as he tried to free his hand. Arbok, however, held Hawlucha´s hand as though it had been caught in a bear trap. He didn´t let go. He then used Wrap to prevent Hawlucha from escaping his grasp. "Ugh... How is this happening?" Hawlucha said as he struggled to break free from Arbok´s bonds. Arbok grinned, seeing the helpless Pokemon trying to escape. "In just a few minutes, you´re going to die. Any last words you want to say to me, your killer?" he then said to Hawlucha.

"Ugh... You may kill me, but you will never match up to Lucario´s strength." Hawlucha started. "He´ll make quick...work out of...you." he continued as he was starting to feel dizzy from the poison inside of his bloodstream caused by Arbok. Arbok laughed menacingly and let go of Hawlucha, watching him pass out. Shortly afterwards, Lucario and the others arrived with their coalition to witness the outcome of what had happened to the smaller army.


End file.
